warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Torn
A little story set just after Long Shadows, and before Sunrise. Just describing the feelings and thoughts of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight. ---- Important Cats Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blue eyes, he is blind. Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes. Leafpool-slender light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and white paws. Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, a white paw and a bushy tail. ---- Jayfeather-Chapter 1 Jayfeather woke up, shivering. Not from the cold, but from fear. What would happen now? They knew that Squirrelflight wasn't their mother. They weren't apart of the Three anymore. Jayfeather shivered again, trying to shake off the thoughts. He wanted to talk to his siblings,he wanted to talk to them a lot actually. He sighed softly, hoping not to wake anyone. As the tom padded toward the entrance, he glanced back at his mentor. Though he had his full medicine cat name, Leafpool would be his mentor until she died. Luckily, Leafpool was still sound asleep. He padded out, looking around the clearing hoping no one but him was awake. "Good," he whispered. The tabby tom padded out of the entrance, immediately heading for the lake. For where he knew his stick was. The stick appeared normal, but it had claw marks from ancient cats, and Jayfeather had the chance to live with them for a short time. He purred softly as he picked the smooth stick up. "Rock?" he wondered. The ancient cat did not answer, nor did anyone else. Jayfeather felt so utterly alone, something that he did not feel often. He had to wonder if he was apart of the prophecy he had heard in one of Firestar's dreams. There will be three, of the kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Of course, that would involve being related to the ginger tom, but if he was not related to Squirrelflight, that would be impossible. Or rather, against the code. Firestar's other daughter was Leafpool, the medicine cat, who was forbidden to have kits, but there was a chance that she had broken Warrior Code. He set the stick down gently, hiding it behind the bushes and slid it under a root, ensuring it would not be taken back by the lake. He made his way back to camp, Leafpool would be awake soon, and if he was not there, she would be suspicious. ---- Hollyleaf-Chapter 2 Hollyleaf stared into the unforgiving night, actually, she was dreaming, but, she didn't care. What did matter was the point that she had no idea who her parents were. Taking a look around, she noticed how oddly dark StarClan's forest was, it was really dark, almost as black as her fur. She glanced up, there were no stars in the sky, but still, she was calm. It was not until the bushes in front of her rustled that she became alarmed. "Hello Hollyleaf," the cat who had emerged from the bushes greeted calmly. Hollyleaf stared at his dark figure, "Who are you?" she demanded. The figure stepped forward, or more accurately, Tigerstar stepped forward. His eyes gleamed in pleasure, "I think you know who I am" he growled. Hollyleaf stared at him, she had heart the blood splattered stories about him, she knew she should be afraid, but, she was calm as she would be if she was facing her siblings. "Tigerstar, why are you talking to me?" she wondered. The tabby tom's amber eyes gave away nothing, again, he just replied a puzzling answer, "I think you know Hollyleaf" Hollyleaf stared at him, and for a long time, amber eyes met green. Tigerstar looked at her again, with a sly smile, "Oh and, nice work on Ashfur. You are a good fighter, you don't need that prophecy." The forest spun, and Tigerstar vanished, though his proud amber gaze seared Hollyleaf's pelt even after they were gone. Hollyleaf was suddenly standing on nothing, and she began to fall, she yowled in horror, swiping her claws in the air trying to hold onto something. The black she cat woke up in her nest, fur standing on end, and green eyes wide in horror. Her fear had been confirmed, someone else knew about the murder. ---- Lionblaze-Chapter 3 The young golden tom crouched low on the forest floor, amber eyes intent on his prey. Mouse, prepare to be made fresh kill he thought with a small smile. He leaped forward, trapping the mouse between his paws and killing it with a sharp nip to the spine. He padded proudly back to the rest of the patrol, tail raised proudly. Icepaw's eyes brightened as she glanced at Lionblaze's catch. "Wow, Lionblaze that's a huge vole," she called with a smile. Lionblaze lifted his chin proudly, Birchfall nodded in approval, he had taken over Icepaw's apprenticeship when Whitewing moved into the nursery. Birchfall was the one leading the patrol, he ordered quickly, "Alright, good hunting everyone. Let's go gather our prey up." Icepaw bounced happily, heading to where she and Birchfall had buried their prey. She returned, with Birchfall, who was carrying a squirrel. The snowy apprentice was carrying a vole proudly. Lionblaze and the others trotted back to camp, placing the prey on the fresh kill pile. Brambleclaw noticed Lionblaze out of the corner of his eye, he nodded in approval, amber eyes glowing with warmth. Lionblaze couldn't meet his gaze, Does he know he's not my father? he wondered sadly. The golden tabby frowned, Brambleclaw had always treated Lionblaze and his littermates like his own kits. ---- Leafpool-Chapter 4 Leafpool got to her paws quickly, Jayfeather had just entered the den, no wait, reentered. But the real question was, where was he returning from? Squirrelflight had told her that she had revealed the kits weren't hers. Leafpool sighed, the lies she had set up to protect were being unraveled one by one. Knowing Jayfeather, he was probably probing her thoughts right now. She turned to face him, eyes blazing, but it was an act, a very good act, "Stop that!" Jayfeather looked at her in alarm, but didn't reply. Leafpool sighed, it hurt her to be angry with her son, but it was necessary, if he knew, if anyone knew, Leafpool would be in deep trouble. She sighed, saying a bit more gently, "Why don't you go get some prey? Birchfall's hunting patrol just brought some more fresh kill in." Jayfeather slunk away silently, looking at Leafpool with a pang of regret. Leafpool shrugged, and walked into the store. During the last outbreak of greencough, many cats had nearly died because the only source of catmint in ThunderClan had been trampled. But thankfully, Jayfeather was able to find some, although he did not say where. The amount he had brought was enough to cure the cats who had greencough then, but the amount left was not enough to fight off another breakout like that. The tabby she cat licked her white paws quickly, trying not to think of what would happen if the greencough came back again. Leafpool glanced at Millie, she had responded well to the herbs, and was recovering.